


Innocence

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia nuova OS su Supernatural, ottava stagione, e mentre viene sempre più alla luce il sentimento fortissimo di Balthazar per Benny (tanto che il nostro Angelo è pronto a litigare con chiunque osi parlar male di lui, compreso il... Diavolo in persona!), mi accosto anche un po' di più alla trama originale della stagione, perché si parla della tavoletta, del Profeta e dei tentativi di Crowley di impadronirsene. Però... eh, beh, in questa mia versione ci sono Lucifer e Gabriel e pertanto... che cosa può voler dire per Gabriel sapere che esiste una tavoletta che rivela come chiudere le porte dell'Inferno?Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a sceneggiatori, autori, registi e produttori di Supernatural.





	Innocence

**Innocence**

_It’s the state of bliss you think you’re dreaming_

_It’s the happiness inside that you’re feeling_

_It’s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don’t go away I need you now_

_And I’ll hold on to it_

_Don’t you let it pass you by._

_(“Innocence” – Avril Lavigne)_

I Winchester avrebbero voluto mettersi subito sulle tracce di Kevin Tran, il ragazzo di cui aveva parlato Castiel come del Profeta in grado di tradurre la Parola di Dio, ma non era così facile e, a conti fatti, trascorsero più di tre giorni prima che le ricerche su Internet condotte da Sam e Bobby portassero a qualcosa che poteva somigliare ad una pista. Pareva che il ragazzo si fosse nascosto in una cittadina dell’Oregon chiamata Enid, assieme a sua madre Linda, per scappare dai demoni di Crowley ma anche da chiunque altro volesse catturarlo per usarlo come Profeta.

“Probabilmente anche gli Angeli sono stati mandati alla sua ricerca” spiegò Castiel. “Non possono permettersi di lasciarlo cadere nelle mani di Crowley.”

“Forse la cosa migliore sarebbe distruggere quella tavoletta e farla finita” dichiarò all’improvviso Gabriel, in un tono talmente serio che nessuno poté pensare che fosse una delle sue solite battute.

Dean lo fissò come se avesse appena detto di voler diventare il nuovo Fuhrer di Germania e ripercorrere le orme di Hitler.

“Dì un po’, Gabriel, ti sei fumato qualcosa?” lo apostrofò in malo modo. “Quella tavoletta potrebbe essere l’unico rimedio a tutti i nostri guai, potrebbe chiudere per sempre le porte dell’Inferno e eliminare tutti i demoni e tu vorresti  _distruggerla_? Se è uno scherzo, ti avverto che non fa ridere affatto!”

Gabriel rispose al suo sguardo con un’occhiata fiammeggiante.

“Ti ricordo che al momento è nelle mani di Crowley e potrebbe essere lui ad usarla per scatenare l’Inferno in Terra” ribatté, secco. “Finché quella tavoletta è in giro causerà soltanto dolore e sofferenze a molti. Pensa a quel ragazzo, Kevin, hai letto la sua storia, no?”

L’avevano letta tutti: Kevin Tran era uno studente brillantissimo che stava per iscriversi a Princeton, ma poi era scomparso misteriosamente per quasi un anno. Ricostruendo la vicenda tramite ciò che avevano saputo da Castiel, Dean e gli altri avevano scoperto che il ragazzo, ricevuto improvvisamente il dono della profezia, era stato rapito da Crowley che aveva anche ucciso la sua ragazza; in seguito era riuscito a fuggire insieme alla madre e adesso si trovava forse in Oregon, vivendo da latitante e con il continuo terrore di essere ritrovato dai demoni.

“Kevin aveva una vita intera davanti a sé, voleva andare a Princeton con la sua ragazza, voleva studiare e… e questa storia del Profeta ha rovinato tutto!” disse Gabriel con amarezza. “Non avrà mai più una vita normale e, finché ci sarà in giro quella tavoletta, correrà sempre il rischio che Crowley lo riprenda e lo usi per i suoi scopi. Forse, se la tavoletta venisse eliminata, Crowley non avrebbe più motivo di tormentare Kevin e lui potrebbe riprendere almeno in parte la vita di un ragazzo della sua età. Non mi dirai che tu e Sam non capite il suo desiderio!”

Sam abbassò lo sguardo senza poter dire niente, perché sapeva benissimo che Gabriel aveva ragione. Dean, invece, non aveva intenzione di farsi smontare dall’Arcangelo.

“Certo che io e Sam vorremmo una vita normale ed è proprio così che speriamo di ottenerla, non solo per noi ma per il mondo intero” replicò, brusco. “Una volta chiuse le porte degli Inferi, nessuno correrà più alcun pericolo e tutti, sia noi, sia Kevin, sia chiunque altro, potranno riprendere una vita normale!”

“Non del tutto, temo” intervenne Bobby. “Noi siamo cacciatori e, se anche scomparissero tutti i demoni, resterebbero comunque tanti mostri da inseguire: mutaforma, fantasmi vendicativi, lupi mannari, vampi…” s’interruppe e guardò Benny, mortificato.

“Vampiri, dillo pure, non me la prendo mica. So che cosa sono io e so che cosa fanno gli altri mostri come me” disse Benny, con un sorriso amichevole. “Non c’è bisogno che facciate i  _politicamente corretti_ …”

“Questo è vero, ma sarebbe completamente diverso” esclamò Dean. “Non saremmo più  _costretti_  a fare i cacciatori, continueremmo solo se fossimo noi a volerlo e, in ogni caso, combattere i mostri era una cosa, io mi ci divertivo anche, specialmente i primi anni con papà… poi sono arrivati questi rompiballe dall’Inferno ed è cambiato tutto!”

“Perché non siete altrettanto delicati con me?” protestò Lucifer sogghignando. “Quando nominate i vampiri vi affrettate a scusarvi con  _quella creatura là_ , ma poi parlate tranquillamente di demoni, Inferno e cose simili senza preoccuparvi di  _ferire i miei sentimenti_!”

“Me ne strasbatto, dei sentimenti del Diavolo!” tagliò corto Dean.

“Come osi parlare in quel modo di Benny? La sua natura non conta, lui è talmente migliore di te che non dovresti nemmeno permetterti di nominarlo!” s’infuriò Balthazar.

“Altrimenti tu che mi fai, angioletto dall’ala spezzata?” lo schernì Lucifer, divertendosi un sacco. “A proposito, chissà che direbbe Michael se sapesse che uno dei suoi Angeli adesso se la fa con un vampiro… ci hai mai pensato?”

Balthazar arrossì violentemente a quell’allusione, anche perché si sentì puntare gli occhi addosso da tutti i presenti e la cosa non gli piacque affatto.

“Io non  _me la faccio_ con nessuno, sono il suo Angelo Custode e lo proteggo” ribatté poi, raccogliendo quelle briciole di dignità che gli erano rimaste. “Comunque Michael non potrebbe dire niente di me, visto che il suo fratellino se la fa col Diavolo!”

“Io sono comunque un Arcangelo e tu lascia Gabriel fuori da tutto ciò” sibilò Lucifer, che adesso cominciava ad innervosirsi.

“Tu sei il  _Diavolo_  fatto e finito e io sarò ben felice di lasciare fuori Gabriel se tu farai lo stesso con Benny che non ti ha fatto niente!” ribatté pronto Balthazar.

“Adesso basta, smettetela tutti e due!” esclamò spazientito Gabriel. Era così raro vederlo fuori di sé che tutti, persino Lucifer, rimasero sorpresi e si zittirono.

“Stiamo parlando di una cosa molto, molto importante e voi litigate come bambini dell’asilo” sospirò, lasciando intravedere la tensione che lo divorava ormai da giorni. “Non vi rendete conto di quello che significa quella tavoletta? Piantatela e troviamo una soluzione che sia veramente vantaggiosa per tutti.”

“Chiudere l’Inferno sarebbe vantaggioso per tutti” affermò Bobby.

“Proprio tu parli dell’importanza della tavoletta? Poco fa hai detto di volerla distruggere” lo accusò Dean.

“Ho soltanto detto che potrebbe essere meglio distruggerla per evitare che sia Crowley ad usarla e per il bene di Kevin” ritrattò Gabriel, ma i suoi occhi raccontavano un’altra storia.

“Io penso che sia meglio parlare prima di tutto con il ragazzo e poi cercare di capire se esiste un modo per sottrarre la tavoletta a Crowley” suggerì Castiel.

“Beh, ormai è tardi, ma domattina, all’alba, io, Sam, Castiel e Benny andremo in Oregon a cercare il ragazzo” propose Dean. “Tu, Bobby, potresti approfittarne per fare altre ricerche a proposito della tavoletta e Gabriel e Balthazar ti aiuteranno.”

“Che cosa? Se Benny viene con voi, allora vengo anch’io!” protestò Balthazar.

“Non puoi, devi ancora riprendere in pieno il tuo potere e questa missione potrebbe essere pericolosa. Potremmo trovarci ad affrontare Crowley e i suoi demoni” disse Castiel.

“A maggior ragione! Non lascerò che Benny corra un pericolo mentre io me ne sto al sicuro, sono il suo Angelo Custode e ho il dovere…”

“Ma con questa storia dell’Angelo Custode non sarà che te la intendi davvero con Benny?” insinuò Dean, malizioso.

“Solo perché tu  _vai a letto_  col tuo Angelo Custode non è detto che lo facciano tutti” ribatté, piccato, Balthazar.

“Io non vado a letto con nessuno” fece Dean con voce strozzata e diventando paonazzo. “Tu, piuttosto, ti chiudi in camera con Benny tutte le notti, chi lo sa che cosa fate?”

“Questo argomento non è in discussione adesso” li interruppe Castiel, che sapeva benissimo cosa faceva lui con Dean e anche quali fossero i veri sentimenti di Balthazar per Benny. “Il fatto è che tu, Balthazar, non hai ancora forze sufficienti per un eventuale combattimento e ritengo che dovresti rimanere qui.”

“Se Benny viene con voi, vengo anch’io” ribadì cocciuto l’Angelo.

“Va bene, vedremo che possiamo fare” intervenne Benny per rabbonirlo. “Andiamo a dormire, intanto, domattina prenderemo una decisione, che ne dici?”

Immediatamente rabbonito, Balthazar annuì e seguì il suo  _protetto_  per le scale che portavano alle camere da letto.

Dean guardò perplesso Sam e Castiel.

“Ma Balthazar ha davvero perso del tutto la testa per Benny?” domandò. “Con lui è docile e remissivo, mentre con noi continua ad essere il piccolo spocchioso figlio di puttana che è sempre stato!”

“Spero veramente che Balthazar abbia trovato qualcuno da amare con tutto il cuore. Voi non lo conoscete come me, ma sa essere davvero premuroso quando si affeziona” rispose Castiel, che era stato preda dei sensi di colpa per molti giorni nel periodo in cui l’amico si era attaccato spasmodicamente a lui, soffrendo perché gli preferiva Dean.

“Pensavo che Benny meritasse di meglio, ma…” commentò Dean, ancora sorpreso dalla scena che si era svolta sulle scale, “sembra che, con lui, Balthazar diventi dolce come il miele e Benny ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo faccia sentire amato.”

 

Mentre in casa di Bobby tutti andavano a coricarsi, Gabriel e Lucifer tornarono nel loro monolocale.

“Fratellino, sono giorni che ti vedo triste e pensieroso” gli disse Lucifer. “Magari pensi che non me ne accorga, ma io noto tutto quello che ti riguarda. Cosa c’è? Qualcuno di quegli stupidi umani ti ha offeso? Oppure sei preoccupato per via di Crowley?”

Gabriel iniziò a tremare. Era vero, per giorni si era tenuto dentro un groviglio di sensazioni e di paure che lo opprimeva e adesso le parole di Lucifer stavano per far esplodere tutto quanto.

“No… è… è la tavoletta” mormorò, con un filo di voce e le lacrime che cominciavano a scorrergli lungo le guance.

“Non penserai che sia stato io a procurarla a Crowley, vero?” fece il Diavolo, subito sospettoso. La sua natura lo portava a diffidare di chiunque, persino di qualcuno a cui teneva tanto come il suo fratellino.

La secca domanda raggelò Gabriel e insieme lo spinse a continuare per spiegarsi meglio.

“No, non penso questo, penso…” singhiozzò l’Arcangelo. “Penso che… non lo so! Non lo so! Cosa succederebbe se davvero si chiudessero per sempre le porte dell’Inferno? Cosa succederebbe a  _te_?”

“A me?” fece Lucifer stupito. “Io ne sarei ben felice, così non potrebbero più rinchiudermi in quella fetida Gabbia!”

“Ma tu… tu saresti considerato un Arcangelo o un demone? Perché, nel secondo caso…” Gabriel non ebbe la forza di continuare, il solo pensiero lo lacerava dolorosamente. “Io non posso perderti un’altra volta, se succedesse ancora morirei!”

Lucifer lo fissò, sorpreso e intenerito. Onestamente, lui non aveva minimamente pensato al fatto che rinchiudere per sempre i demoni avrebbe potuto costituire un rischio anche per lui. Che diamine, lui era un  _Arcangelo_ , no? Si avvicinò a Gabriel e lo prese tra le braccia.

“Era per questo, allora, che volevi distruggere la tavoletta” mormorò accarezzandogli i capelli. “E’ di me che ti preoccupi, non di quel Kevin…”

“Lo sai che mi preoccupo sempre per te!” rispose Gabriel, aggrappandosi al fratello maggiore e sfogando così la disperazione e le ansie che si era tenuto dentro in tutti quei giorni.

“Va bene, va bene, Gabriel, ora non piangere. Magari quella tavoletta non può farmi niente, la mia natura è comunque di Arcangelo” cercò di rassicurarlo Lucifer. “Ricordi che non ho potuto prendere Sam come tramite perché avevo bisogno del suo consenso?”

“Sì, ma… come posso esserne sicuro?” singhiozzò ancora il povero Arcangelo.

“Beh, puoi fare delle ricerche come fanno Bobby e Sam” gli suggerì il fratello maggiore. “Se avrai la certezza che quella tavoletta non può danneggiarmi, allora lascia pure che chiudano quel presuntuoso di Crowley e tutte le sue bestiacce negli Inferi per l’eternità, a me non importa un accidente di loro. Se, invece, dovessero rimanerti dei dubbi, allora potrai sempre distruggerla, no? Sono sicuro che troverai il modo, fratellino. Ora, però, non piangere.”

Lo strinse più forte e lo baciò a lungo. Adesso il sospetto che quella tavoletta potesse nuocergli era venuto anche a lui, tuttavia era certo di poter contare sul suo fratellino, che gli dimostrava sempre tanto affetto e amore. Baciandolo sempre più intensamente e profondamente, si convinse che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto separarlo da Gabriel.

  **FINE**

 


End file.
